


Busy Day

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, POV cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Spot's day is busy!





	Busy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dlyt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlyt/gifts).

Spot stretched, rubbing against Data's legs.

"Yes?"

Spot meowed.

"Very well, then." Data moved and picked up the optical beam projector, and obligingly shone it around the quarters. Spot, diligently, chased the rogue monster that appeared where Data pointed it.

Several pounces later, Spot chose to ignore the monster and come back to Data. Another meow and Data sat down, making a lap for Spot to knead and cuddle on. That worked well for a nap, until Spot realized it was time to eat. One more meow, and Data filled the feeder.

It was so much work, training a biped!


End file.
